club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Lighthouse
The Lighthouse is a tall building on Club Penguin Rewritten, located by the Beach, which, by use of its beacon, served as a guide for ships. The Lighthouse has more function beyond its beacon, however. There is a stage, which was used by penguins to perform and play music. Various other objects were stored here as well. By the stage, there are folding chairs, and a piano, while on the stage there is a microphone and a drum set. Along the walls, there are fishing nets, buoys, crates, barrels, and more, as well as various novelties, such as a ship in a bottle, a ship's wheel, and more. Hung on the wall are various paintings, as well as one portrait of Captain Rockhopper. There is a spiral staircase leading up to the Beacon at the edges of the walls. A box containing musical instruments is also here, which are sold through the Music Catalog. Parties 2017 = * During the Puffle Party 2017, the Lighthouse was filled with yellow puffles expressing various forms of art. The stage was host to a puffle reenactment of the Shakespeare play Romeo and Juliet. There was also a booth under the stairs to the Beacon where a puffle would paint a portrait of the user. There was another puffle in the corner that would make a snow sculpture. There were also more paintings hung on the walls than normal. * During the April Fools' Party 2017, the entire Lighthouse was made out of paper, with everything inside being drawn with a pencil. The stage was made of sticky notes and was drawn with a pen. * During the Medieval Party 2017, the Lighthouse became a wizard's tower. The walls and floor were made of stone, and there were many shelves and bookcases, both being littered with potions, books, and other various strange objects. * Before the Music Jam 2017 was held, construction took place which started painting and dismantling of portraits and pictures, and the middle stage being built. * For the Music Jam 2017, the room was painted in a rather hip-looking style; the normal stage was ditched for a huge stage with lights surrounding it. The Music Catalog also disappeared for the time being, being replaced with a bucket of fish. * At the Halloween Party 2017, the room was darkened. Decorations included jack-o-lanterns, a hanging spider, a hanging skeleton, frightening pictures, and portraits, along with some bunting. The room also contained a popcorn machine and a concessions bar. Theatre seats were gathered around, facing a projector which aired Night of the Living Sled 3. * During Operation: Blackout, the Lighthouse was used as a core hospital point. Decor included a reception desk, surgery carts, green couches, plants and dentist booths. * "Concert for Change" took place here for the Christmas Party 2017. This featured two stages, more chairs, and a Coins for Change Donation Station in the corner. Pins Trivia * The "TO TOP" sign automatically takes players to the Beacon when clicked, instead of having to walk to the top. * The Play It Loud! Stamp can be earned here if the player plays a musical instrument on the stage while other penguins do the same Gallery Parties 2017 = Puffle Party Lighthouse-0.png|Puffle Party 2017 April Fools' Party 2017 Lighthouse.png|April Fools' Party 2017 Medieval Party 2017 Lighthouse.png|Medieval Party 2017 musicjamconstruction.png|Music Jam 2017 construction Music_Jam_2017_Lighthouse.png|Music Jam 2017 Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.05.14 PM.png|Halloween Party 2017 Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.23.40 PM.png|Operation: Blackout Christmas Party 2017 Lighthouse.png|Christmas Party 2017 Other Mission_10_Lighthouse.png|As seen in PSA Missions Geographic location Category:Rooms Category:Room Category:Indoor Rooms Category:Permanent Rooms